


Wanna Feel Alive

by Finn565



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asher is an OC but he's just gonna show up a couple times, Fluff, Hank and connor father son relationship, Multi, Slow Burn, best ending/pacifist ending, connor is a good son, gavin is a shit head, sumo is the most important character lets all be honest, they/them pronouns for readers, y'all always say she but like lgbtq people here wanting to love up on connor too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn565/pseuds/Finn565
Summary: After Androids gained their freedom you were left in a town where androids weren't tolerated. Hating this fact you moved to Detroit to stay with your family friend Hank. You are surprised to find out that he has an android for a friend. A handsome detective android.





	1. Detroit

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to Lovely by Billie Eilish. Here's a link to the song: check it out! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wjj2upnfBI0

You walk off the plane in Detroit and notice its much more humid than it is where you come from.Thats probably because of todays cloud cover though, its very hot and muggy. You walk down the little ramp and into the airport building. Immediately you start scanning for your ride and your friend. Well Hank is more of a family friend than just a regular friend. He's been friends with your dad for a long time.

After the Detroit android riots, many other places saw an increase in android deviancy and many other places let androids go free. Except where you used to live. The state refused to acknowledge androids as people, even with the new laws allowing androids equal rights nation wide. A lot of people there still treat androids like machines rather than intelligent beings.

So you packed up your shit and took off, you couldn't handle the abuse you saw. You contacted a family friend and he agreed to let you come stay. He even thinks he knows a place you can work and he might have an in there. You are very grateful.

When you exit the spinning door and walk out to the baggage claim area you see him. He's wearing his stereotypical black jacket with a colorful strange button up shirt underneath. He looks tired but then again when hasn't he. He does look a lot grayer than the last time you saw him, and his beard looks scragglier.

You are surprised to see he has an android with him. The android is tall, with brown hair that is neatly styled back accept for a few stray strands that fall onto his forehead. He's wearing a suit that clearly has android markings on it. He has brown puppy dog eyes and the small hint of a smile. Most notably he still has his LED.

“Hey, Hank!” You walk up with a big grin on your face.

He smiles half way, “Hey, kiddo.”

“Hey, I’m not a kid anymore, I’m a full blown adult now.” You smile as you pick up your bag when it comes around the track.

“Could have fooled me, still a kid in my eyes.” He grabs another bag of yours and then turns to the android. “Connor, can you get the third one.”

“Yes, Lieutenant.” The android walks forward and gets one of your bags.

“I told you to drop that Lieutenant shit about a thousand times. This is Connor, Connor this is (Name).”

The androids soft eyes turn to you and he extends his right hand out, “(Name), Its a pleasure to meet you.”

You are caught off guard a little by how polite he is, even calling Hank by his rank. You shake his hand, the motion is a little stiff in the android. “Nice to meet you too, Connor.” You offer him a small smile that he replicates.

“C’mon, lets get you home.” Hank starts to walk away, “Jesus Christ whats in this thing.”

You smile a little and follow him. Connor is walking next to you, not struggling one bit with your luggage.

“So, you’re living with Hank?” You ask the android.

“Yes. I was sent by Cyberlife to hunt deviants. The lieutenant and I became close durning our investigation. I started to live with him shortly after I deviated.”

You could have guessed that Connor was a deviant but hearing it makes you smile. “So you are a detective? I didn't know they made androids to do detective work.”

“I’m a prototype.” He gives you a slight nod of his head to go along with his words.

You gave him a smile, “Thats very cool, Connor.” You hope your comment doesn't seem condescending.

His LED flashes slightly and he mimics your smile, “Thank you, (Name).” Good he seemed to like your response.

“Alright, Connor, you mind taking the back?” Hank helps you heave your bags into the car.

“Not at all, Lieu- Hank.” Connor climbs into the back of the car and you climb into the passenger seat. Hank and you catch up on the ride home, you tell him about family and he tells you a little about Connor and his adventures. Your eyes look up to the review mirror and you catch Connor looking at you. His LED is yellow but he seems to snap out of it when you smile at him. His attention turns to the window but the LED stays a circulating pulsing yellow.

When you arrive home you take your bags out of the car and Connor grabs two of them. At first you are surprised by the fact that he can lift them and then you remember he’s plastic and wires not muscle and tissue. That must be handy. Connor looks so much like a human that you think if he didn't have an LED and he changed his clothes you wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Accept he still talks with precision like a machine.

Hank takes you inside the house, its messy and you have a feeling that you’ll be doing some cleaning simply because having a mess like that makes you itch. A large dog barks and you smile wide.

“Hey, Sumo!” You bend down and push the dogs flabby face up, mussing it around. “Who’s a good boy? Yes you are!” the dog pants and wags its tail happily.

“You know Sumo?” Connor tilts his head as he asks the question, the action reminds you a lot of a puppy.

“Yeah.” You smile up at him from your crouched position on the floor.

“(Name) is part of the family, “ Hank grunts and the android looks towards him. “I used to baby sit them when they were younger.”

“I see.” The LED blinks a few times and he looks at you, “Family.” His brown full eyes dart around your face at an inhuman speed.

“Ey!” Hank snaps his fingers lightly and Connor stops immediately. “What did I say about that.”

Connor raises both eyebrows and lowers his head, eyes on Hank as he nods along to his own words, “People don’t scan other people without permission.”

“Good.” Hank grunts.

You look between them for a second before standing up and you turn towards Connor, “You can go ahead and scan me, Connor, its alright.”

He smiles, not a mimicked ones like the few before but a real one. Its smaller than the fake ones, just barely there but the action makes his eyes scrunch up in a pleasant way. His eyes dart all over again.

“(Name) (Last name), age 22. No criminal record.”

“Is that part of your programming? You can scan people’s face and get there records?”

“Yeah, and also he licks things.” Hank makes a disgusted face and you laugh lightly.

“I can analyze blood samples on site” He furrows his brow as he watches Hank grimace, he even looks offended.

“Wow,” You smile a little, “That must be helpful. You two must make quite the team.”

Hank seems to warm up at that, even though he's still frowning you know the smile is in his eyes. Connor lightens up as well. “C’mon” Hank nods to a room, “Lets get you set up kiddo.”

You spend the rest of the day unpacking your things and the room is starting to look more like home. When you’re satisfied you go out into the kitchen to make some sort of dinner for you and your pseudo uncle. You find nothing but junk food in all cabinets and the fridge, even the freezer is full of shit.

“Hank!” You call and he grunts as a response from the living room, “You don’t seem to have a single vegetable or fruit anywhere in this house.”

“Vegetables and Fruits aren't aloud in this house.” He takesa sip of a drink that you think is probably alcohol.

“Leit- Hank doesn't eat vegetables, though I keep getting them for him.” Connor watches you from his seat in a large chair. His posture is so straight. “He lets it rot on the counter and then throws them out when he's tired of the smell.”

You frown at the man before you who glares at the android, “You’re supposed to be on my side, son.”

“I am on your side.” The robot insists with a tilt of his head, “Thats why I get them for you. I would prepare them myself but I would not be a sufficient cook. I can’t taste or smell and would therefor ruin the food. But your cholesterol levels are far too high for someone your age.”

“Connor.” You feel bad interrupting but you do. “Would you like to take me to the nearest store to get some food?”

He seems to think it over, blinking a few times. “Of course, (Name).” He stands up.

“Careful with my car. Got it?” Hank calls to Connor who picks up the keys.

“Got it, Hank.”

 

***

 

The trip is fairly quiet but Connor chimes in with ideas for what you can eat. Each one is balanced out perfectly. You are starting to feel tired from your trip and then the unpacking and then the groceries. Now you have to cook after this.

“(Name), you are getting fatigued. I think it would be best to order food somewhere and make food tomorrow. You need rest. There are several places nearby where you can get a healthy meal pre-made. I suggest you don't do this often however, as i’ve noticed it becomes a habit.”

You nod slightly, you think its kind of sweet that Connor cares about your well being. He's a detective android, you wouldn't assume that he could be so caring. “Sounds good.”

“I can make the order right now. What would you like to eat?”

You think on it as you pay for the groceries, “How about a salad to share and a large pizza. Make sure there are greens on that pie, I’ll force him to eat veggies weather he likes it or not.”

Connor smiles again, “I like your attitude, (name), I’ll place the order.” the blue ring blinks a few times. “It should be ready by the time we get there.”

“Thank you.”

He helps put the things in the car and insists he drives you to the location. You almost fall asleep in the car but manage to stay awake to pay the man. When you open the pizza box back at home, Hank frowns. “What is this?”

“Its spinach.” You grin as you hand him a plate and then start to load your own plate up with salad.

“Yeah I know, but what the fuck is it doing on my pizza.”

“If you won’t eat some of this salad then you’ll have to eat some greens on the pizza, alright.”

“(Name), has developed a wonderful way to make sure you in take at least a partial amount of what you need.”

Hank grunts and does his best to eat around the veggies on the pizza but it seems to be proving harder than he thought.

After dinner you head to bed, your bed isn't as comfortable as the one in your old house but if you go by a foam mat for it it should feel better. You don’t have to go to work for a couple of days. You think you should probably clean up the house while Hank and Connor are away and you should get some things for the house.

 

***

 

In the morning you wake up early, you thought it would be a good idea to take Sumo out for a walk. You get dressed for the chill morning air and walk to the living room. To your surprise Connor is in the middle of hooking a leash up to the dogs collar.

“Good morning, (name), You are up rather early.” He offers you a small smile.

“Yeah, I was going to take Sumo on a walk, but you beat me to it.” You smile back.

“Sumo tends to tug the line, I think it would be safer if I walked him. He can’t pull me over. However, there is no reason you cant come with us.” Sumo barks and his tail wags lazily. “I think he would like that.”

“Thank you, Connor.” You both leave the house, Sumo does tug the line as soon as you are outside but Connor doesn't budge.

“How long have you known the Lieutenant?” Connor turns his head towards you.

“Since I was little, he would babysit when my parents went out. Uncle Hank was always fun to hang out with.”

“Why did you move to Detroit?” He tilts his head slightly.

“Where I come from people aren't nice to androids. They still treat them like they are just things. But you are all alive and you deserve so much better. Hank was already here and he offered a job and a place to stay. This was the epicenter of the android uprising, I figured this wasa good place to come to.”

Connor seems to consider your response, his LED flashing to yellow for a second. “Thats…very kind of you, (name). You seem like a very compassionate person.”

“Let me ask you a couple questions. How does it feel to be alive?”

His LED spins and flashes yellow, he blinks and his lips twitch like he's trying to answer but cant think of the words. “I am..still getting used to feeling emotions. The Lieutenant has been teaching me how to be more human.”

“Well you are doing a good job, if it wasn't for that jacket and your LED I wouldn't be able to tell.”

Connor gently touches his temple where the little light spins. “Thank you..” He seems hesitant though.

“It may sound strange, so if this crosses a line I apologize in advance but, I like the LED. I think its great that androids want to be more human, power to you guys. But…I think its important for you to know who you are and for you to be confident in who you are. Your not human, your this new intelligent species that we created. I think its important to remember that you are different.”

He seems to process your answer, his LED blinking into the red before turning yellow again and then back to blue. “Yes I suppose so.”

“But if you ever want to remove it I could help you.” You wanted to make sure he knew you supported him.

“Thank you, (Name).” He smiles at you. Sumo sits down abruptly and lays down on the side walk. “Sumo is tired.”

“We are a couple blocks away from the house. Should we wait?”

“No, I can carry him.” Connor bends down and you blink in confusion.

“You can what?” The Android scoops up the giant dog as if he's nothing and your eyebrows raise. You feel your cheeks heat up slightly. Damn androids are strong. You laugh lightly, “Hey I’m tired too can I get a free ride?” You say it in jest but Connor looks at you funny.

“If you are tired I suppose I could carry you on my back-“

“No, Connor it was a joke.”

He makes a confused face before nodding. He carries the giant Saint Bernard all the way home. You have to admit you are very impressed by his strength. Again, you assume its because he's made of metal and wires rather than tissue.

When you get home he sets the dog down and Sumo lays down to sleep on his ratty bed. Hank isn't awake yet but you assumed he wouldn't be.

“Hank and I don't go to the station until noon. Ive tried to correct his sleeping habits but he wont listen to me.” Connor looks slightly frustrated and you smile.

“Ive got a way we can wake him up.” You start pulling out bacon and eggs. If breakfast food and some coffee doesn't wake up the hard boiled detective than you don't know what will. You quickly fry up some breakfast and bring it to him in bed.

Sumo helps by following you and jumping up on the bed. Hank groggily groans and opens his eyes slightly. “I made you some breakfast, and some coffee.” You smile at him and he grunts.

“Thanks, kiddo.”

You leave the room to clean up your mess from the kitchen, but to your surprise Connor has just finished doing it himself. Hands in the sink with his sleeves rolled up as he finishes off scrubbing the frying pan and putting it in the dish washer.

“You didn't have to do that, Connor but thank you.”

“I didn't want your food to get cold.” He offers you another smile, and you return it. You sit down at the dinner table and start to eat.

Hank comes out to join you dressed in another silly button up. “Suppose we should head in soon, its already 11:30.”

“Would you mind taking me to the store? I can walk back from there.”

“Sure.” Hank puts his dish in the sink and Connor hands him the keys to the car, “thanks, son.”

You get up and follow them out after you lock the door. Connor opens the door for you and you climb in giving him a light thank you. Hank turns on his heavy metal as he drives you to the store. When you get there he rolls down the window to talk to you.

“Don’t go to crazy on the house, please. I know where everything is right now.” He looks tired already again even though he just woke up.

“Sure.” You grin, letting him know you fully intend to move everything and clean the whole damn place. You step away from the car and walk into the store.

 

Connor watches you leave, his LED flashing yellow. He can vaguely hear the snapping of fingers, but he's jolted out of his thoughts when the fingers are in front of his face.

“Connor, what the fuck is wrong with you. Are you lagging?” Hank glares at him, but he can tell that theres a hidden layer of concern.

“Androids don’t lag, Hank.”

“Then whats wrong with you.”

“Just thinking.” he returns his gaze to the window shield as they pull out of the parking lot.


	2. Settling in

You spend a couple hours picking up things that you know the house doesn't have. They include dish washing soap, sponges, draino, 401, windex, and a few other cleaning supplies. Seriously, who doesn't own a broom? The cost of everything together is pretty high but you need these things to start your deep clean on the house.

On your way home you listen to some music, not really paying attention to your surroundings. For half a second you think this song makes you think of Connor and that takes you out of your daze. You just met Connor yesterday, you shake it off and get off the bus across the street from the house. You walk over and use your key to get in. You have to try a few times before the key actually works, shitty thing.

Sumo barks loudly but when he sees you he trots over with his tail wagging. You give him a good petting before un-bagging the things you got. It takes a second of starring at the house before you realize this is a bigger mess than you thought. You’ll have to make a list.

You separate the house into multiple parts and then break those parts down. As soon as you have a list you get up to start on the bathroom. Its the grossest so if you get it out of the way the rest won’t be that bad.

You set up some music and get to work. It takes you roughly 4 hours to clean up the whole place, you could sell this house like a brand new listing. You sit down to take a break and hear the front door open.

“God damn it, I told you not to go crazy on the house!” Hank yells as he enters.

“Your things are in a pile in your room, find a place for them!” You laugh, but your still out of breath and over heating so it comes out a little rough. Connor walks into the living room, his eyes are darting around the room .

“You cleaned?” He looks over to you. “By yourself?”

“Yeah, It needed it. This place was covered in a fine layer of grime” 

He smiles, “I like this a lot better than the grime.” your cheeks flush. Your pretty sure that was a joke, he didn't seem like someone to joke around. This is when you notice he's covered in blue blood. The top part of his collar is popped open so you can just see his collar bones. They are the most well defined collar bones you’ve ever had the pleasure to see. Pleasure? Moving on from that thought.

“What happened to you?” You stop staring at the bit of his chest you can see and look up. The yellow circle on his temple tells you he caught you looking.

“There was a couple of humans threatening some androids. We managed to apprehend the criminals but not before I was shot.”

“What!?” You jump up and look closer, there is a sizable hole in Connors arm, the bleeding has stopped by now and the android doesn't show signs of pain but the arm does look rather limp. “We have to fix that!”

“I’m working on it right now.” Hank is caring a large bag, and from it he pulls a plastic bag full of strips. Connor starts taking off the blue stained material and you advert your eyes. Once the initial embarrassment wears off you look over. Around the gun shot wound its white where the artificial skin has pulled back. You can see blue biocomponents and the hard metal structure that holds him together. Your eyes travel up his arms and you find your eyes back on his chest. Your face is heating up again.

“There you go, good as new.” Hank packs up his things and Connor moves his arms. The man takes his kit back to his room where you can hear him grumble about the “pile of shit.” on his floor. Connor’s eyes move up to catch yours and your breath hitches. You look away too fast, it must be suspicious.

He gives you a concerned look, “(Name), your heart rate has just sped up considerably. Are you alright?”

“Yeah I’m fine,” you clear your throat and start making dinner. Your silent as you go, but you can hear your music lightly playing in the background. Its an older song. All the way back from 2002. Its slower, with a steady beat in the background. His voice is low.

“ _I just wanna be yours, I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours. Wanna be yours. Wanna be yours. Wanna be yours.”_

You sway lightly to the music as you cook.

 

***

 

Connor finds a spare shirt that Hank got him. Its not as formal as his uniform and it doesn't have the triangle or the model number on it. _More human_ , he thinks as he looks himself over. He can hear light singing from the room he's in and decides its time to join you.

You're swaying to the beat gently as you cook, whispering the lyrics under your breath. He watches you for a few lines of the song. Something is heating up around his thirium regulator. A system diagnostic tells him that it is indeed the pump. Its pumping faster than its supposed to. It confuses him, but he realizes he's been staring at you and looks away.

 

***

 

This time you catch him staring from across you at the far end of the room. He is wearing a sweater with a few stripes on it and a pair ofjeans. His lips are slightly parted and his cheeks are light blue. Is he blushing? He looks away from you to keep inspecting the house.

“Smells good out here.” Hank walks into the kitchen and pours himself a drink. You plate up the food and sit at the dinner table.

“Please eat the broccoli?” You give him a hopeful look and he sighs as he sits down. He angrily stabs one of the vegetables and stuffs it in his mouth then gives you a “are you happy?” look.

You give him a warm smile and start eating. You notice Connor is still looking around and you swallow. “Connor, do you want to come sit with us?”

“I don’t need to ea-“

“Just to converse, you don't need to eat to sit.”

His LED flashes and he walks over, taking a seat next to you. “(Name), that was your music?” He tilts his head again.

“Yeah, it was.”

“I like it,” He looks away, “It has a different feeling to it than Hanks music. Lonely, I think is what its called.” His eyes slowly meet yours again, his lips parted.

You swallow thickly, god when did it get so hot in here? This can’t be happening, he's an android you just met. Nothing against androids, they are all so pretty and Connor is no acceptation. Those pouty soft lips, high cheek bones, defined chin ,and jaw line.

Hanks eyes squint and move in-between you two as he pauses eating. You have to speak now, before the silence makes this worse than it already looks. “I-I have other music too, if you want I can show you some?”

Connor smiles slowly and nods, “I think I would like that.”

Your cheeks must be getting redder by the minute. You meet Hanks eyes for half a second before looking back down at your food.

“I think I can swing a place for you to stay, (Name).” Hank interrupts the silence. “I found a cheep apartment building. Maybe we can go take a look at it tomorrow.”

You would like your own place. Not that you don't like Hank or Connor, but if you think whats happening to you is happening to you, then you need to put some space between you and the android. “Sure”

 

***

 

Hank asked Connor to stay home while you two went out and you were grateful for some time away from the RK800. That was until you actually got to the location.

When you step inside you look around the small space, and boy is it small. Not unbearably so, but you think you can see just about the whole place from where you stand. It has a small living space, a tiny kitchen, a couple closets, a small dining area, one bathroom in the back corner, and the one bedroom. You actually love it the more you look. The three large windows in the kitchen, living room, and dining room provide excellent light. The bathroom and bedroom are small but its only you living here so you’ll deal with it.

Then it happens.

“So what’s up with you and Connor.” Hank crosses his arms.

You feel your cheeks heat up immediately, shit you've been caught. Play it off cool, maybe you can talk your way out of this. Chuck it up to an awkward moment and thats all. “What do you mean?”

“I mean I could practically feel the tension in the air as if it was a physical fucking thing.”

Nope, not going to be able to play this off, he can see right through you. “Okay, so it got a little awkward there. He undressed in your living room what am I supposed to do? Not look at him?”

“Yeah if your a decent person.” Hank walks to stand right in front of you.

“Well I guess I'm not a decent enough person then.”

“Do you like him?”

“W-what? I just met him two days ago! Thats ridiculous! I am not about to even have this conversation about your ‘son’ while we look at apartments.”

“Listen, kiddo, I care about him a whole shit ton. He's never had the chance to even feel these kind of things before and I don't want him to get hurt. Would you just be careful with him?”

“I don’t like him! You’ve got nothing to worry about!” You throw your hands up and give him an angry glare.

“Fine.”

Hank is a lot more tense after your conversation in the apartment. You tell the landlord you’ll take the place. They tell you they want the deposit in thirty days but you can take as long as you need to move all your things over, as long as you pay. You get signed onto the lease a few hours later. Good thing you don't have many things, but you do have to work the next five days and so does your only moving buddies. Connor and Hank have longer days than you do of course.You might be staying with them longer than you thought.

You are getting ready to make dinner again when you notice the android staring at you. Well not at you, but more at what your doing. His LED is blinking a lot like he's trying to remember what you are doing. He knows you’ll be moving out and that leaves him as the caretaker of Hank. Since the man refuses to cook and only goes out then its up to him to do the cooking.

“Connor do you want to help me? I can show you some tips?” You beacon him over with your fingers. He smiles gently and gets up, ready to listen. “Here, turn on the stove and melt this butter in the pan. I’ll get somethings out.”

He followsyour instructions. “Here,” You slice some onions and then step aside to let him do it. He chops faster than you ever could. “Wow, good. now throw them in this pan,” You take out a spatula and he does as you say. You show him how to flip the ingredients in the pan and when they are done. “Those are just some basics but I can show you more later.”

“Thank you, (Name), Hank will be my responsibility when you move and I’d like to keep him in good health to ensure a longer life span. I was wondering..”He trails off before continuing. “Can I visit you in your new place?”

You flush lightly, everything about him is so sweet. “I’m sure you and Hank will drop by-“

“No.” He interrupts, “I meant just me. I’m sure Hank and I will both come but I mean just me sometimes?..”

You are taken aback by his question. Theres no reason he can’t of course, but a voice inside says no, then you might get too attached. Thats silly though.“Of course, Connor. I’d love if you came by.”

He smiles warmly, “Thank you. I want us to remain friends when you leave, (Name)”

“Good, because I want us to be friends too.”

“I have downloaded several different ways to express friend ship but I see that many friends are more physical now than when the lieutenant was younger. I was wondering what your boundaries are?”

Well thats awful kind of him to ask, “I like hugs but maybe we should just stick to high fives for now.” You grin and he puts up his hand. You slap your palm against his and laugh lightly. “Perfect.”

 

***

 

You go to work the next day and have the great awkward moment where you meet everyone. Kitchen work isn’t your favorite but at least you aren't face to face with customers. You don’t think you could handle that, not that you hate everyone but sometimes people can be insufferable. You are surprised to met an android who is a chef just like you are.

“My names Asher!” He holds his hand out to you and you shake it. You recognize the feeling you had with Connor, the stiffness of his arm.

“Nice to meet you.” You give him a smile, he has white hair and a button up shirt on, the collars are displaced just a little. Most notably his eyes are damaged. They are all black and only the iris is a bright green. He seems friendly and he's the most talkative than your other co workers. You end up getting to know him pretty well. His eyes were damaged when his owner cracked his head against a marble dinning table. His skull however wasn't damaged and he managed to escape to Jericho. Markus himself showed him the way to see again, fixing the visuals part but not the physical part. He was able to find work here, the restaurant is quiet open to androids.

You are just about getting ready to go on your lunch at 11, looking at the bar of food set out for customers. Asher is there with you but he of course doesn't need to eat. He still shows you how things work for employees. You see a familiar pair walk in, Connor waves at you and Hank gives a nod of his head.

“Hey!” You smile at the two, “what are you doing here?”

“Hank thought it would be a good idea if we came to check up on you. Plus he hasn't eaten this morning.” Connor is smiling at you.

“I just woke up.” The grumpy man grunts and looks at the food.

“Well its nice to see you here.” You remember the android standing next to you and gesture to him. “Sorry, this is Asher. He was just showing me around.” Connor looks at the android and you can see something flash across his features.

“Yeah yeah, nice your making friends.” Hank piles a box full of meat and cheese dishes.

“I hope you are about to get some of that kale.” You give him a stern look.

“No I fucking wasn’t.” He scoffs and moves onto the next section. Connor is still staring at the android who is looking back. Both there LED’s are flashing yellow.

“Hey, you guys having a secret conversation?” You smile at Connor who snaps out of it and looks at you.

“Sorry, (name), It wont happen again.” Connor moves to follow Hank to the next couple sections of food.

“Wow.” Asher smiles next to you. “He’s very very very protective isn't he? Are you his partner?”

You almost choke on your own spit, “no no! He's a friend. He's probably just looking out for me, he's a detective who used to hunt deviants. Maybe he's thinking in his old ways.”

“Sure.” The android grins and you roll your eyes with a smile.

 

***

 

Connor can see the warning flashing before his eyes, he's too hot. His system is trying very hard to cool down. He tries to identify why it happened and thinks he understands that when he saw you with the other android it caused his thirium regulator to start going faster. He starts searching for the word. Jealousy is the first thing that turns up. This confused him, he's never felt this before and he cant tell why.

“Hank, I have a question.” He's climbing back into the car with the lieutenant.

“Shoot, kid.” Hank grunts as he eats.

“Have you ever felt jealousy?”

Hank coughs and turns towards him with a questioning look, “Yeah, why do you want to know?”

“Because I just felt it.” Connor looks away, his face confused and soft. “I don’t understand why.”

Hank sighs and sets the food down on the dashboard, “Listen, son. We need to talk about somethings when we get home.”

“I thought we were going to head to the precinct. We are already late.” Connor tilts his head.

“This is more important.” Hank turns on the car. The car ride is silent, Hank doesn't even turn on the music and that sets Connor on edge. He feels a sliver of fear. What does the lieutenant want to talk to him about? Is he in some kind of trouble? When they pull up at home he feels the fear in him go up more but he follows Hank into the house regardless.

“Alright, Connor. Theres a little thing called Love and I think you and I need to talk about it.”

Connor does a quick scan and finds the definition, “An intense feeling of deep affection.”

“Yes, but its more than that. Sit down son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song playing in the kitchen is I Wanna Be Yours by the Arctic Monkeys.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJLQCf4mFP0


	3. Music

You finish up your day at work. Overall it was good. You got to know a few other people who work there and you got everything done. You take the bus home and just as you expected the other two aren't home yet. You go to your room and sit on the bed. Your feet hurt form standing all day.

You end up falling asleep and the only thing that wakes you up is the sound of the door closing. “Hank?”

“Yeah, its us kiddo!” You can hear Hank and Connor shuffling around the house but you remain laying down.

“(Name)? Are you alright?” Connor peaks his head.You give him a thumbs up and he walks into the room. “I could make something for you to eat, Hank is also hungry.

“Sounds lovely” You give him another thumbs up.

He leaves the room and soon enough you can smell something cooking. It doesn't smell burnt yet and you are almost proud. You get up and walk to the dining room. Connor plates up the food and you are so happy to not make anything. You quickly eat.

“Do you like it?” Connor tilts his head and watches you.

“Yeah its good.” You smile at him and he smiles back.

 

***

You have a couple more days of work where you get to know your co workers more and more. You cut yourself at work today. When you come home Connor and Hank are there already and you are pleasantly surprised. “Hey, you two. Get off work early?”

“Yeah, Connor said we should help you move a little.” Hank already has a couple of your boxes stacked in the door way.

“And the lieutenant said we should get drinks after. I’ll be the designated driver.” Connor beams at you.

“Its our last night with you staying here so we thought it would be nice to have a little fun.”

“That sounds great! Lets get to work.” You grin. The other two help you jam your belongings into the back of the car and you ride over to the apartment. It doesn't take you very long for all three of you to unload the car and get it upstairs.

“its quite small.” Connor looks around, analyzing the small space.

“Yeah but its just me here so I don’t mind.” You set down the boxes you have and Hank yells at Connor to help him bring the bed up.

They manage to get the bed up and into your room and you set it up, that way you have a place to sleep when you come home later. You also decide to put something a little nicer on for your night out. “Alright you guys ready?”

“Yep, lets go.” Hank drives you to his favorite place to drink in Detroit. Its not very nice insides but it is a bar after all. Hank orders two strong drinks for you both. You were thinking you’d probably start off with ascrewdriver but he dismisses you and you get poured some whiskey instead.

Tonight isn't going to last very long if you both go at it like this. You are a lightweight so a couple drinks in and you are smashed. Connor has seen this before from Hank but he has yet to watch you stumble and make a fool of yourself. Hank seems to be an angry drunk but he finds that you are rather cheery in your influenced state. You keep laughing deeply and you gently touch his shoulder sometimes.

He likes that contact. Its nice and it makes him feel warm somewhere in his system. Hank is gone too, he's had as much as he should and Connor wonders if he should suggest you two go home.

“Lets go home Connor. (Name) here has had too much to drink.” Hank is smiling which Connor always likes to see.

“Me?” You speak up and jokingly push the man. “I am fine. I could have a billion more of these.”

“I will take you both home.” Connor feels for the keys Hank gave him when you three walked in here.

“No,” You whine, but you get up when Hank tugs your arm up. You start to stumble and Connor is quick to see that you wont be able to get to the car on your own. He puts an arm around you and helps you into the vehicle.

Hank almost immediately goes to sleep in the front seat. Connor takes you home first. You hand him the keys to your apartment and he thanks you before letting you both in.

“Your vitals tell me you need to have afew glasses of water before you go to sleep. I’ll get some for you.” Connor goes to your kitchen and takes one of the few cups you do have down. He fills it with water before he hands it to you.

He cant be sure but something in his programming tells him that you let your fingers linger on his just a bit longer than you should have when you take the glass form him. You quickly drink it all down and then he gets you another one.

“Thanks, Connor.” You smile up at him and he smiles back down at you. “I’m gonna miss seeing you everyday.”

He makes a confused face, your going to miss him? “I’m sure we’ll see each other, (name).”

“Yeah but I like when you're right there.” You lean forward and give him a hug. He’s not ready for your full weight and stumbles slightly backwards, grabbing you to balance. Eventually he registers what this is and returns the embrace.

“I will also miss you.”

“Come by anytime.” You slur and pull away, and before he can say anything you lean in to kiss his cheek. His programming stutters and for a moment an error blinks in front of his eyes. His chest feels light and his cheeks are blue again.

“Thank you, (name).” He nods and leaves your house.

 

***

 

When you wake up in the morning your head hurts. Not as bad as you’ve had it before but it still doesn’t feel the greatest. At least you don’t have to work till tomorrow. Split days off is perhaps the worst thing ever invented. Especially because it’s your first week. You need this job though so you’ll do whatever they ask you to at the moment.

You briefly recall Connor taking you home. Oh god you kissed him on the cheek. Does he even know what that means? Do you even know what that means to you? You haven’t had a moment to sit down and really think on it with work and moving.

You decide that can wait till you eat and have some coffee. When you pick up your phone you see a couple messages. Ones from Hank

 

_Text from Hank, 12:37pm_

_Hope you’re in better shape than me, kiddo. Good thing there’s no work today._

 

You smile at the text and notice that it’s one in the afternoon. You slept like a rock right through the day.

 

_Message from Connor, 5:30 am_

_Hello, (name), I was wondering if I might come over later. Seeing as we both have the day off. I would like to learn more from you._

 

_Y_ ou blush looking at your phone.

 

_Message from you, 1:07pm_

_Sure! Let me know when you are coming!_

 

The next message comes right away.

 

_Message from Connor, 1:07 pm_

_I’m outside right now._

 

You jump up to check the window and you see Connor step out of Hanks car. You are wearing only underclothes and you start to panic. You have never run to your room faster or dressed yourself as quickly as in this moment. The knock on the door comes moments later, you fix your messy hair slightly and open the door.

“Hey! That was quick.”

“I was worried you weren’t going to be waking up. You slept later than the lieutenant.” He offers a sweet smile and you open the door more so he can come in. “I was also hopping you could show me some of your music.”

“Oh of course! I need to unpack some things but I can put some music on.”

“I could help you unpack.” He tilts his head, you swear they built him to look like a puppy.

“Oh that’s alright, I can get it. You should make yourself comfortable.”

You walk past him to get your music set up and he grabs your wrist lightly. “Please. I want to help you.”

The contact has your heart racing and face flushing. “Okay” you nod and he lets go. You turn on some music and start opening boxes. He has to ask you about where things should go a lot but you don’t mind it at all. With both of you working you get a lot done. You have almost everything unpacked and put away.

 

_Do I wanna know, if this feeling flows both ways. Sad to see you go, was sorta hoping you would stay._

 

Connor perks up, his LED turns yellow. “The Arctic Monkeys. They wrote that other song?”

You look up at him. “Yeah, the one in the kitchen?” It’s the first time you’ve brought up the kitchen moment. Connor nods, you switch the music.

 

_Wanna be your vaccine cleaner, breathing in your dust_ , plays gently and Connor closes his eyes. The LED turns red. If you look close enough you can swear he’s swaying. You smile and look back down at your work. Unpacking your clothes.

“I like this song, it reminds me of you.” His words bring a flush to your face and you swallow. This is getting a little personal.

“Let me show you something that reminds me of you.” You smile at him and switch the music. It’s the same song you heard on the bus a couple days ago. Connor smiles and seems to like this one too.

 

_Baby you’re like lightening in a bottle, I can’t let you go now that I’ve got it. All I need is to be struck by your electric love._

 

You not so eloquently scream with the love part. He smiles, even showing teeth. “I like this song too.”

You smile and realize you are starring at him and he’s starring back at you. If you just leaned in you could kiss him. No. No. “It’s getting late, does Hank know you are here?”

“Yes. I suppose I should get home before he decides to go out for food. I enjoyed spending time with you.”

“Me too.” You stand to see him out and at the doorway he opens his arms. You lean in and give him a hug. “Say hi to Hank for me”

“Of course” Connor releases you. You watch him walk back to the car and drive away and then you let the breath you were holding in go. You didn't even realize you had been holding it. You go back inside, watching him close his eyes and sway ever so slightly to the music replays in your head.

 

***

 

The next day you go into work just like the last 5 days. You are so tired and your feet hurt so much.

“Hey, (Name), How was your day off?” Asher smiles at you from his prep station.

“It was alright. Hank and I got drunk and then Connor took me home.” You start grabbing things to prep some food and Asher makes a whistle.

“He took you home huh?” The android bounces his eyebrows and bites his lip.

You laugh lightly, “Its not like that. He just made sure I had some water and then I went to bed. He helped me unpack the next day and I showed him some music. It was nice.”

“Honey, you can deny shit all you want but your doomed.” Asher grins as he gets to work on his list. You get lost in thought for a while about Connor. You wonder what it would feel like if you did kiss him. Would his lips be soft or would they feel like a hard shell? Did Kamski make a detective android with soft lips? Did Kamski make a detective android with a dick?

That makes you stop your thought process right away and you almost cut your finger. Your not going to think about this anymore, you cant let yourself get distracted. You can hear something out in the eating area. Which is strange cus a large concrete wall is between you and the outside area. The commotion stops suddenly. Something is wrong.

Asher has stopped working and turns the music off. You can hear shuffling and a man rounds the corner. He has a gun in his hand and he points it at your android friend right away. It doesn't take very long for you to realize two things. One: this is a terrorist attack at the place you work simply because they have hired a few androids. Two: They are going to shoot Asher without asking questions.

You duck your body in front of your friend. The man hesitates and moves towards you, “Android sympathizer, huh? Well you're going to regret that choice.” The gun is now trained on you and the man tugs you forward.

 

 

***

 

Connor sits at his desk across from the lieutenant, he's looking over cases concerning terrorist attacks on androids. All of them take place at a place where androids are welcomed, employed, or happen to be around. The cases have been rising steadily ever since Markus freed the androids. They keep getting bigger as well. From a few connected murders to public spaces. The way things are going he suspects that eventually the group will target a heavily occupied area. They have to stop that from happening.

A couple of searches turn up similarities to groups such as nazis and the KKK. Connor spends some time looking into cases of each of these and finds he cant understand where the hatred comes from. He supposes he used to hate deviants, though. That was of course until he became one himself.

His mind ends up wandering and he thinks back to when he was at your house yesterday. Your heart rate had been elevated almost the entire time. Especially when he had grabbed your wrist, and when he said that the song reminded him of you. Then it had raised even higher when you had been sitting on the floor listening to the song you had said reminded you of him.

He liked that you heard a song and thought of him. He recalls the way Hank described feelings to him and runs a diagnostic on himself with these specifications in mind. The results come up positive. He runs one again just in case, positive again. He knows he must look displeased because Hank is staring at him.

“Kid?”

“I think you were right about my supposed feelings about (name).” He looks down, “What am I supposed to do?”

“I guess you tell them. Or you keep it bottled up and try and forget about it.”

He doesn't want to do the last part at all, but telling you feels scary. Not in a life threatening way but he feels nervous.

A report comes in and he blinks as his LED flashes yellow “I’ve just received a report that-“ He stops mid sentence. That address is familiar, he knows where that is and he can feel something in his chest plummet. “Hank get the keys.” His LED has turned red.

“Whats wrong?” Hank gives him a concerned look.

“(Name’s) work place was just the site of another terrorist attack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shits gonna get a little fucked right now!   
> That song that reminds the reader of Connor is Electric Love by the Borns. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-wiBRhX_QTU


	4. Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, got stuck and busy!

It doesn't take him very long to drive to your job. Theres a permitter already set up and Connor can’t get out of the car fast enough. A quick scan tells him they came from the front door and the back door should be clear. He runs past the boarder and several other officers yell at him but he cant hear what they say.

“Connor!” He hears the lieutenant yell but he's already at the back door. The most recently pressed buttons for the code to get in are 6342. He quickly enters them and throws open the door. He closes it quietly behind him and scans the kitchen. You aren't in here but the android he met the other day is laying on the floor. He sees blue blood. A dip of his fingers and a taste of the thirium tells him its from the android in front of him.

He turns them over and notices the android blink. “Where is (name)?”

“In the front room. They told me to play dead.”

“Stay here.” He stands and maneuvers around the doorway to the front. He can see a few men standing in front of the door way out and two others who are yelling at androids and humans. He's not going to make it to the two by the door, but if he runs at the two by the hostages he’ll alert the other two. If he's fast enough he can catch them off guard.

He runs out, and guns are quickly on him. Little red lines detect where they are going to hit, he's faster than they can aim. A hit with his palm to one of the mans chins causes him to jerk backwards. Just enough time for him to grab the mans arm and twist. The man lets go and Connor catches the gun. Another shot goes off and the bullet enters his side. He quickly shoots the mans knee cap.

The other two by the door are firing at him as well. He's faster again and has a second gun from the man gripping his leg.He kneels to dodge the shots and crosses his arms over so the guns match up and shoots the two others through the same knees. They topple over and he stands up.

“You are under arrest .” He pulls the clips from the guns and tosses them far away from each other.

 

***

 

You watch as the man who just saved you walks over, Connor bends down and undoes the ties keeping you all together. You are so stunned by his effectiveness to take them out. You even thought he looked like a badass. You had no idea thatthe sweet android could have this side to him.

“Are you alright?” His hand cups your cheek and you start crying almost immediately. He could have gotten killed, you could have gotten killed. But he showed up and saved your ass. You fall forward and he catches you in a tight hug.

“I was worried about you.” He whispers softly and tugs you to your feet. You can hear as cops run in and state that the offenders are under arrest just as Connor did.

Hank is by your side in seconds, “Are they okay?”

“Ive got them.” Connor doesn't stop holding you and you are so happy about that fact, you need him to just be there.

“Damn Connor, You took all of these guys out.”

“I was shot, if some of the ambulances have repair strips I would certainly appreciate some patch work. Theres an android in the kitchen who's injured as well.”

He is gently guiding you out of the building and towards an ambulance. “I’m not hurt, Connor.”

“You should sit.” He says gently.

“Please don't leave me.” You hiccup.

“I won’t”

You sit down on the edge and an official checks you over, they give you one of those stupid therapy blankets and move on to Connor. They patch his side quickly and he returns to you. You open your arms and he hugs you. “Ive got you”

Your thoughts are racing, but out of it all you realize you should tell Connor how you feel. You could have died and he would have never known. “Connor I have to tell you something but not here.”

“I think I have something I want to tell you too. Wait here.”

A man who's shorter is walking your way fast and Connor seems to stand taller as he comes over, “You fucking plastic piece of shit, this was my fucking scene!”

“Does it matter, detective Reed? Everyone is safe.” Connor is putting himself between you and this new dickhead.

“Yeah but now they think your a fucking hero. But your just a piece of plastic made by us to fuck shit up. Its all your good for.”

“Hey!” You stand up. “You’re just like these people, why don't you just fuck off and leave him alone! He saved tons of lives today and frankly you should just be happy everyones okay!”

The detective narrows his eyes but effectively fucks off. “The fucking nerve of that guy. You did a great job today Connor.” Hank nods to him.

“Thank you, lieutenant. I think I should take (Name) home. They've been through a lot.”

“I dont want to be alone.” You say quickly.

“Its alright, kiddo. Connor, why don't you take them home and watch over them for a while.” Hank hands Connor the keys. “I think I'm going to be here for a while sorting shit out.”

Connor takes the keys and gently guided you up and towards the car. You ride home with him silently and let him into the house with you.

“I think we should talk.” You sigh out, your kind of dreading this moment, but you have to tell him. You don't even know if he knows what these feelings are or if he's capable of returning them.

Connor waits for you patiently, his eyes are gently looking over your face. You look down because you don't think you can look him in the eyes. “I have feelings for you.” You hold your breath.

Theres a beat of silence, in which you think this is the moment he tells you he cant feel that way he's an android and your a human. His head gently touches under your chin and he tilts your head up.

“I feel the same.” He smiles gently. “It took a awhile for me to understand what was going on.” You let the breath out, feeling a weight lift off of you. “This is generally when the two share a kiss, (name), Ive never kissed anyone so i apologize-“

You roll your eyes with asmile, that ridiculous analytical tone of voice. “Just kiss me.” You lean up and pull him down till your lips meet. Well wouldn't you know, they are soft. He's a little stiff, but slowly his hands come up to hold your sides. He moves his lips against yours slowly.

You pull away to breath, and for a half a moment he follows you forward before moving backwards. “That was nice.” He pauses, “I’d like to continue but you should get some rest.” He looks towards your bedroom.

You don't want to leave him. “Come with me. I don't want to be alone.” You gently take his hand and walk to your room. He looks around your little bedroom and you guide him to sit on the edge of the bed.

“I can’t rest with you, I don’t require sleep.”

“Just lay down with me. close your eyes a second.” He obeys and you change into something else more comfortable. “Alright you can open them.” He blinks up at you.

You lay down on the bed and gesture for him to do the same. You remember he had something he wanted to say to you as well.

“Connor there was something you wanted to tell me?”

“It was along the same lines as what you said.”

He was also going to confess? That warms your heart a little and gives you the boosted confidence to scoot closer till you can lay your head on his chest. He doesn’t move, if anything he seems tense.

You gently take his arms and put them around you. He then moves them to his comfort but keeps you wrapped up.

“When the report came in I was worried I was going to lose you..”

You think this is a good as time as any, “you looked like a total badass today.”

“Thank you, (name).”

“If my life hadn’t been in danger I would have said you looked hot.”

“Hot?” He raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah, like you looked sexy.”

His LED blinks into yellow and his time his thank you sounds confused. You laugh lightly and listen to the gently thrum of all his insides working together. You find yourself dozing off rather quickly.

 

***

 

You wake up to find Connor where he was when you went to sleep. Deep in thought as his LED blinks from yellow to red.

“Hey” you say sleepily and the little ring turns back to blue.

“Hello, you slept for a while.” He smiles gently.

“What have you been doing?” You set your elbows on his chest and put your chin in your palms. If it bothers him he doesn’t say anything but you still try to keep your full weight off of him.

“Thinking.”

“About what?”

“Affection, I’ve been doing some research.” He brings his hands up to rest gently on your sides.

“What did you find?”

“I found some things on androids and humans but not much about humans and androids together. I could show you how androids show affection.”

You nod and he puts his hand up. You touch your hand to his and the artificial skin pulls away. “Now this is where we would share memories and have a connection. But you can’t interface with me...”

You stare at his hand. White with the knuckles and palms a gentle blue glow. “Are you alright?” He gives you a concerned look.

“Yeah” you lace your fingers with his and lean forward. He tilts his head forward to meet you the rest of the way.

You’re phone goes off. You pull away to get it, “my boss says they’ll be closed for a week at least. But it’ll be paid time off. Guess I’ve got nothing to do for a while..”

He’s looking up at you almost expectantly. You smile and decide to poke fun at him, “what’s wrong?” you coo to him. His face turns a little blue around the cheeks.

“I like kissing..”

You smile and your cheeks flush. You kiss him again. He tilts your head, this feels very different from the kiss you just shared moments ago. You almost make a surprised noise when he grips the back of your neck and bites at your lip.

“Connor, where in the world did you learn that.”

“I told you I was studying.” He has the audacity to smirk.

“What exactly did you study?” You grin at him.

“I learned a lot about kissing and what it does to a human. I also happened over a good amount of porn.”

“Connor!” You push his shoulder and get up, he sits up with you. “I’m hungry, so I’m going to make dinner.” You are still stunned by his response as you go into the kitchen to get ready.

“Alright, when you are ready to discuss these options I’ll be ready.”

You want to throw something at his head, your face couldn't get any redder if you tried. You turn around and shake a spoon at him. “Stop!”

He’s grinning again, “I’m having fun, though.”

“I have questions for sure about that stuff, but that can wait till we are a little farther into whatever we have.”

“Is it custom to wait a period of time before discussing that topic?”

“Yeah, it is. People usually take things slowly.”

He nods, “This is helpful to know.” You make yourself some dinner and eat it next to him. “I’d like to ask you a question about what happened today.”

You tense, “Okay.”

“Why did they have you and the other humans tied up? If they were targeting androids then what did you have to do with it?”

You hesitate before answering him, “I protected Asher and they said I would regret it.” Your voice sounds quiet.

He's not looking at you, “So they are targeting anyone who sympathizes with androids not just androids. why? Humans are humans, why would they do this to their own kind.”

You lean over and kiss his cheek, “Come back to the present, love.” He seems to snap out of his thoughts and looks at you. You lean in to press a short sweet kiss to his lips. “I’m sure you’ll figure this all out but for right now just be here with me.”

“You're right. I’ll work later.” He smiles at you. Theres a gentle knock on the door follows by a hard one. Connor stands like an attack dog on high alert.

“Its alright. I’ll get it.” You stand up and walk to the door, through the peep hole you can see Hank and Asher. You open the door and Connor relaxes when he sees Hank. “What are you doing here?” You smile.

“Well you two took off with my fucking car, so I had to take the bus to come get it and this android-What the fuck was your name?”

“Asher!” The little android smiles even after being cursed at.

“Right, Asher wanted to come check on you.”

You can physically feel Connor tense and the two androids stare at each other again, both LED’s blinking into yellow before blue again.

“Why don't you two come in.” You open the door a little wider and the two come in.

“I like where you live, (name). Its very nice!” Asher is looking around with a smile and you lead you're two guests to the couch.

“Thank you, Asher.” You go to the kitchen and pour a drink for Hank. He’ll want to stay longer if he has one.

“Thanks, kiddo.” He takes it and you sit down next to Connor. The android puts an arm around you and you feel your cheeks heat up slightly, Hank is staring.

“I wanted to thank you for protecting me even though you put yourself in danger.” Asher gives you a warm smile.

Connor’s grip tightens on you. “I’m just glad you're okay.” You smile at the little android.

Hank tilts his head slightly and sucks at his teeth to make an annoying sound. “So what is going on between you two, huh?”

You swallow thickly and open your mouth to answer but Connor beat you to it. “(name), and I are dating now. If you don't mind, Hank, I’m going to stay here tonight. They are still in mild shock and shouldn't be left alone.”

Hank has this look on his face like he knows what Connor is really trying to do. “Sure, kid. We’ll give you some space. C’mon, Asher I’ll take you to where ever the fuck you live.” Hank sets the drink down and gets up. Asher gets up with him and waves a good bye as they make there way out of the house.

“So any reason you’ve got a death grip on my side?” You raise an eyebrow at him and he lets go of you.

“Sorry, (Name), I..I don't know what came over me.”

“I think it was probably jealously, my dear. But theres nothing of you to be jealous of, I promise.”

“I apologize, I will try to keep it under control.”

“I think its kind of sweet.” You turn towards him, “Thank you for staying tonight but you didn't have to.”

“I meant what I said, You shouldn't be left alone. I’ll stay with you to ensure your safety.”

“Thank you” You kiss his cheek and get up to head to bed. He dutifully follows and your happy that he lays back down next to you. You can hear the pitter patter of rain starting outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't very happy with this chapter but I wasn't sure what to fix. I'm having some writers block with this so it might take me a while to write the next chapter.


End file.
